


Try Me

by flickawhip



Series: WWE Imagines - Lesbian [25]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 21:10:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15081785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Stephanie tries to control Fliss.... does it work?





	Try Me

“You did not just...”

Stephanie’s voice trails off at the feel of her wife’s hand on her ass, silencing her despite the cameras being unable to see what was happening, Fliss smirked at her knowingly, making sure they were almost nose to nose. 

“Oh... I did...”

She purrs the words, spanking Stephanie’s ass hard enough to draw a gasp from her, rage and arousal warring in her eyes.

“I’ll keep doing it too.... don’t fuck with me Princess, you won’t like me when I’m angry...”


End file.
